peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Pan: To the Rescue!
One day, Peter Pan and his friends were playing Follow the Leader. As usual, Peter was the leader. Tinker Bell, the Lost Hundred Acre Wood Toys, Skippy Rabbit, Piglet, and Wendy Darling were following him around Neverland. Before long, they came to a stream. "Let's cross it the fun way!" Peter suggested. He grabbed a rope, swung out over the water, and landed on the other side. His friends followed, until only Skippy was left. "Tallyho!" Skippy cried, and he leaped for the rope. He missed it and fell into the stream. Splash! As Piglet helped him out of the water, Skippy grumbled, "Why does Peter always have to be in charge? Just once I'd like to do things my way!" Skippyy decided he wanted to show Peter how brave and clever he was. A little farther down the trail, he had an idea. "Hey," he cried, "I've got it!" "Got what?" asked Piglet. Skippy said, "You'll see." He took Piglet's hoof, and together they slipped off into the forest. Skippy and Piglet disguised themselves as pirates, hopped in a small boat, and began to row toward a pirate ship in the harbor. But it wasn't just any ship-----it was Captain Hook's! He and Peter were sworn enemies. "Where are we going?" asked Piglet. "To spy on Captain Hook!" Skippy said excitedly. "We'll take the information back to Peter." As the boys reached Hook's ship, they heard a noise. Ticktock! "What's that?" asked Piglet. Just then, two glowing white eyes poked out of the water. It wasTic-Toc the Crocodile. Once, he'd swallowed an alarm clock, and now he always made a ticking sound. "Be careful!" Skippy warned. Skippy and Piglet climbed over the side of the ship carefully. Skippy spotted two mops and a bucket. He whispered to his brother, "Pretend you're washing the deck." A moment later, Mr. Smee came around the corner. "Ahoy, mateys!" he called. "Can't say that I remember you. But whoever you are, you're doing a fine job!" When Smee was gone, Skippy turned to Piglet and said, "Come on, we've got some spying to do. I'm going to look for Hook." He found a telescope and climbed up the rigging. Smee walked by again. "Do you see anything?" he asked. "Uh, a storm, actually!" Skippy blurted out. "I should tell the captain," Smee replied. He hurried off. Skippy turned to Piglet. "This is perfect. He'll lead us right to Captain Hook!" They followed Smee at a safe distance and saw him enter a cabin. "Stand watch. I'll be right back," Skippy whispered to his brother. When Skippy peered through the porthole of the cabin, he saw Captain Hook. Unfortunately, the pirate also saw him. Unlike Smee, Hook could tell that Skippy was not a real pirate. "Spies!" thundered Hook. "Get them, Smee!" "We're doomed!" Piglet cried. "Not necessarily," said Skippy. The captain's first mate came scuttling out of the cabin. When he saw the boys, he said, "Oh, it's you!" "Indeed it is," said Skippy. "We've been checking the safety of the captain's quarters, and I must say that we're shocked. Why, spies could look through portholes as easily as I did!" Smee led the boys inside. "What's the meaning of this?" Hook demanded. The captain's first mate stammered, "Th-they said they were checking on your safety, captain. And I must say, they're hard workers. Just today I saw them swabbing the deck and standing lookout." The pirate looked Skippy straight in the eye. "Yes," he agreed. "I think they're doing a fine job. After all, with the attack only three days away, security is more important than ever." "Attack?" said Skippy. Hook said, "Yes, on Peter Pan's hideout." He turned to his first mate. "Release them, Smee. We've got work to do." As soon as the boys were outside, Skippy whispered to Piglet, "We have to warn Peter!" Quickly, they climbed over the side of the ship and began rowing toward shore. Hook laughed as he watched through his telescope. "They'll lead us straight to Peter!" he said. Smee straightened his hat and looked at Hook. "Y-you mean, they really ''were ''spies?" "Of course," the pirate replied. "They're some of Peter's little friends. They don't know yet, but now they are working for us!" A short time later, Skippy and Piglet reached the shore. "My plan worked!" Skippy cried. "Wait till Peter hears!" "Uh-oh," Piglet said. "I hear ticking. Like a clock. Like a clock in a crocodile. Like a clock in that crocodile that follows Captain Hook!" The boys looked at each other. "Captain Hook?" they said. "Run!" They scrambled up a hill, with Skippy leading the way. When Skippy reached the top, he called, "This way, Piglet!" But there was no answer.... "Piglet?" Skippy said, looking over his back. Hook was standing at the bottom of the hill. Beside him, two pirates had Piglet in their clutches. "Keep going, Skippy!" Piglet cried. "Don't stop!" A few minutes later, Skippy burst into Peter's hideout. "Come quick!" he yelled. Peter, Wendy, and the others gathered around him. Skippy told them what had happened to Piglet and that Hook was planning to attack. Peter shook his head. "If Hook knew where I lived, why would he have followed you? I think it was a trick." "He knew Piglet and I weren't pirates?" asked Skippy. "I'm afraid so," Peter said. Skippy groaned. "I've made a terrible mess of things. Will you help?" "Sure. I've got a plan," Peter replied. "Let's go!" On the pirate ship, Smee locked Piglet in a cage, while Hook tried to find out where the secret entrance to Peter's hideout was. Just then, they heard a girl's voice say, "Hook?" It was Wendy. She was standing on the ship's plank. "Watch the boy, Smee," Hook said. "I'll be right back!" As soon as Hook was gone, Skippy looked into the porthole. "Not you again!" Smee exclaimed and chased after Skippy. The Lost Hundred Acre Wood Toys hurried inside and set Piglet free from the cage. Then they climbed down into a boat that was waiting below. When the boys were all safe, Skippy opened his umbrella, leaped over the side of the ship, and floated down to join them. Then the Lost Hundred Acre Wood Toys cast off and headed for shore. Meanwhile, on the ship's plank, Hook reached out to grab Wendy. At that instant, a green blur streaked through the air and scooped her up. It was Peter Pan! "Blast you, Pan!" Hook cried. He lunged forward and fell overboard, snagging the plank with his hook. "Smee!" Hook cried as Tic Toc circled below. Later that evening, Peter and his friends sat in their hideout, talking about the rescue. "When Piglet and I met Hook, how did he know we weren't pirates?" asked Skippy. "Pirates don't usually carry umbrellas," Peter said, smiling. Everyone laughed. What an adventure they'd had! Category:Peter Pan series Category:Read Along Stories